<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Fanart] under the mistletoe (every wish comes true) by coffeesometime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693712">[Fanart] under the mistletoe (every wish comes true)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeesometime/pseuds/coffeesometime'>coffeesometime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, it's the gayest time of the year!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:48:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeesometime/pseuds/coffeesometime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by insanetwin's beautiful christmas fic, "under the mistletoe (every wish comes true)".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Swan Queen Advent Calendar Collection 2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Fanart] under the mistletoe (every wish comes true)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanetwin/gifts">insanetwin</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I could NOT be happier to finally be able to do a christmas sq fic cover, and for it to be based on one of meg's fics?? the lesbians won this christmas season. please leave her all the comments and love, she deserves all of it and more!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                           </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>